Hasta el infierno
by Moores
Summary: Su castigo es amar a quienes le hicieron sufrir. A quienes le humillaron públicamente. Ahora vive entre eso despreciables pero... Ya no le importa. Ya nada le importa...
1. Prologo

Prologo

Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron el aquel hombre tuerto con completo odio y malicia. Sus manos atadas se alzaron un movimiento de rabia desmedida, y su grito de odio fue más bien un gruñido ahogado debido al bozal que cubría su boca. El Padre de todos alzo su mano, todos los habitantes de Asgard miraron su vergüenza, rieron, se gozaron. El dios del trueno volvió la mirada, dolido, avergonzado. Aquella mujer que durante años llamo "madre" no era más su "madre", y lloro con amargura, suplicando, pidiendo, "¡Otra forma!", gritaba en su dolor.

Cayó de rodillas, hacia frio. La fuerza le fallo, sintió sus piernas débiles y sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos solo por el orgullo que corría por sus venas. Tembló, se aferro a sus ataduras. Vio colores tan vivos que su mirada esmeralda se vio torturada, y cerro sus ojos. No pudo sostener su peso, sus brazos sirvieron ahora de sustento a su cuerpo, quedando postrado frente al Padre de todos. Oyó risas, oyó burlas, oyó alegría. Y odio a todos.

Cuando el frio fue lo único que su piel sintió, cuando se dio cuenta de eso, y cuando oyó el silencio producto del miedo y el pavor, abrió sus ojos. Brillantes gemas rojas se clavaron en el Padre de todos, en el dios del trueno y en "Madre". Su respiración fría helo el suelo, dejando una fina capa de escarcha ahí, pero su piel volvió a su tono rosado, y su mirada se volvió esmeralda. Su cuerpo cayó rendido al suelo, cansado, agotado.

—Es por tu bien…— Alcanzo a oír un susurro, su mente ya no trabajaba al ritmo de los hechos. Su cuerpo fue levantado, pero no por sus piernas, no tenia fuerzas para eso. Oyó el silencio, y entre abrió sus ojos, mirando a todos y a ningún lado. Frialdad, temor, orgullo, odio, desprecio, dolor, amargura, resentimiento, repulsión. Rostro tras rostro, las emociones plasmadas eran dolorosas, y cerró sus ojos con suavidad, dejándose arrastrar. —, por tu bien, hijo mio…

Ya no oyó la voz del Padre de Todos. Su cuerpo fue montado en alguna carreta o algo, porque fue arrastrado hasta que fue dejando en un lugar, y exhausto, se dejo perder en su frio. En su debilidad. Ni si quiera tenia fuerzas para jurar venganza. Quizás, ni siquiera ánimos…

* * *

_Se agradecen comentarios, positivos o criticas constructivas. Muchas gracias por leer. Moores Fuera._


	2. Inicio

Inicio

Se estiro con pesadez, con cansancio. Sonrió al ver que era su turno de marcar hora de salida, y casi brinco de emoción, pensando seriamente en comprar sushibolas para cenar. Se sonrió ampliamente, saboreando aquella comida mientras estiraba su mano a por su tarjeta para marcar, y casi dio un gritito luego de marcar, yendo con toda la alegría del mundo a por su abrigo negro y su sombrero. Se saco las llaves del auto del casillero y lo estrello con fuerza, en un gesto alegre.

— ¡Hasta luego Stark!— Canturreo, saliendo a paso alegre de aquel lugar, corriendo un largo pasillo risueñamente. —Sushibolas, sushibolas para cenar, oh si, ¡sushibolas!

— ¿Ya te vas, Ann?— Un joven guardia le sonrió mientras ella dejaba sus llaves en una cajita, donde luego puso su teléfono móvil y sus llaves a la mesa, asintiendo alegre. —Espero que tengas un bonito día, diviértete en lo que queda de la ciudad.

Y Ann solo río. Paso por el detector de metales con rapidez y tomo sus cosas en un movimiento hábil. No era muy dada a hablar con la gente del trabajo, por lo que ella se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza, pero siempre mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Sonreír era bueno, o al menos eso le decían cuando era pequeña.

Se subió a su pequeña "_combi_", esas que estuvieron muy de moda en los años 60´, y se aseguro el cinturón. Encendió su radio, haciendo sonar un poco de rock, e inicio el viaje a casa por la destartalada parte de Nueva York. Ella trabajaba en la torre Stark desde hacia un par de meses, justo después del incidente alienígena que, para su mal gusto, vivió de cercas.

No podía quejarse de la paga, era buena, y los horarios flexibles, cosa conveniente para ella. Quizás lo único fastidioso era que, a momentos, cosas desaparecían de las áreas de trabajo y siempre aparecía esa mujer pelirroja a decir que el señor Stark había tomado aquello para sus trabajos. Pues bien, que se le podía hacer, era el jefe.

Ella vivía algo alejada de la torre Stark, no porque quisiera, sino porque el departamento donde viviría originalmente fue destruido por un leviatán alienígeno con armadura gigante. Así que, lo más barato y decente que pudo conseguir, estaba a varios kilómetros de su zona de trabajo, pero, al menos era algo. Todos los días hacia el recorrido por la vena principal de la ciudad rumbo a la torre Stark, y de regreso hacia su departamento al salir. Pero ese día, tenía ganas de cenar sushibolas, y Dios bendito que eso iba a cenar.

Se desvió de su trayectoria común, y aparco frente a un restauran de comida japonesa. Bajo canturreando su canción sobre la ya mencionada comida, y entro con una gran sonrisa. Ordeno su cena, una muy amplia y variada, para luego de pagar volver a su automóvil. De vuelta el radio se encendió, esta vez, música japonesa comenzó a sonar. Rock, y ella sonrió cantando avivadamente junto con el vocalista.

Reversa, al frente, de nuevo reversa, y el automóvil volvió al camino con rapidez. Ella sin notarlo, presiono el acelerador acorde a la música, cantando sobre tierra y cadáveres, y acelero. Su comida se volteo y cayó al suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se estiro como pudo, sin dejar de ver el camino, y alzo su comida de vuelta a su lugar. Bien, ningún accidente. Sonrió triunfante… y luego quedo ciega.

Una fuerte luz la encegueció, presiono el acelerador, realizo manobras, maldigo, gruño y freno. Al frenar se derrapo, el pequeño automóvil, tan ligero que entre cuatro personas podían moverlo con facilidad, giro en la pequeña calle y entonces, justo en su ventana, algo se estrello de lleno. Chillo asustada, y el auto quedo estático.

—Dios mio, que no sea lo que creo…— Chillo, casi llorando, frotando sus ojos para dejar de ver esos puntitos blanquecinos, y saco de su bolsillo su móvil, marcando rápidamente. —… ¿Operadora? C-Creo que eh tenido un accidente… perdí el control… n-no, estoy bien…— Bajo lentamente, temblorosa, y camino por el suelo. El asfalto estaba derretido, formando algo extraño, un símbolo raro, pero su vista se clavo en otra cosa.

Frente a ella, tirado a un par de metros de su automóvil, estaba un hombre con un pantalón negro todo sucio y rasgado, raspado, y una camisa verdosa hecha tirones. Llevaba un extraño bozal a la boca y sus manos estaban atadas. Su pálido rostro estaba sucio y sangraba de la cabeza, el cabello negro estaba enmarañado y pegado a su piel donde la sangre brotaba.

La chica cogió una gran bocanada de aire, corrió y se dejo caer de rodillas frente aquel hombre, con las manos temblando tomo su ritmo cardiaco, poniendo sus dedos en su pálido cuello. Casi no se sentía. Genial, se había cargado a un tipo.

— S-Señorita, todo eso de la calma es muy interesante— Dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso. —, pero parecer que golpee a alguien y él, créame, que con la sangre que ah perdido… esta muy calmado…

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. En verdad se agradece eso y el tiempo que dedican a esta idea. Quiero aclarar que, yo no sabia que tanta gente arrollaba a Loki en sus fics, y pensé en modificar eso pero... Ya no habría chistes contra el pobre de Loki mas adelante... Así que se quedo.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo y se agradecen comentarios. Moores fuera!**


	3. Despierto

Despierto

Su cuerpo dolía horrores, el pecho le pesaba al respirar y su pierna dolía tanto que casi extraño a aquella serpiente que escupía veneno a su rostro. Un sonido le hacia perder los estribos, una especie de pitido, gruño fastidiado. Le ordeno a sus parpados abrirse, pero no hicieron caso, y tampoco les obligaría. Agudizo su oído, para escuchar más allá de ese horrendo pitido, y oyó pasos. El sonido de zapatos de suela gruesa chocar contra el suelo. Alguien recorría su propio camino en círculos, como se hace cuando hay angustia. También oyó la voz de una doncella, nerviosa y preocupada.

— ¿C-Cómo pude ser tan torpe?— Se cuestionaba, casi al borde de los nervios. O eso creyó él, pues no era capaz de razonar bien. Estaba aturdido. —… p-pude matarle… ¿C-Como diablos pude hacer eso? ¡Q-Quedar cegada por una luz que nadie más vio! ¡M-Me eh vuelto loca, sin duda!

"Sin duda, más si hablas sola", pensó él. De nuevo ordeno a su cuerpo a reaccionar logrando ponerse semi erecto, apoyando en sus brazos, y abrir sus ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos cegado por la luz pálida. Oyó esos pasos acercarse a él con velocidad, y una mano en su hombro volvió a tumbarlo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Es que eres suicida, o que demonios?— Le pregunto esa voz, esta vez más segura. —No puedes levantarte, no estas bien… ¡Dios! De hecho, es una suerte que estés despierto luego de haber sido arrollado…

Luego de parpadear mucho, oyendo esa voz, abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y vio a una mujer morena, joven, de cabello y ojos oscuros. Ella, al sentir su mirada, sonrió levemente, aun que no del todo convincente. Acerco una silla y se sentó a su lado, mirándole sin perder esa sonrisita.

—El doctor dijo que estas bien, solo tienes una costilla y la pierna izquierda rota, pudo ser peor— Él no dijo nada, le mantuvo la mirada fija. Lucia molesto, enfurruñado. "¿Y como no? Lo acabas de atropellar", se recordó a si misma. —. Mañana te darán de alta, ¿quieres que le avise a alguien? ¿A tu esposa, novia, hermana, mamá? ¿A lo equivalente a lo anterior pero en masculino?

Ella rio de su propio comentario, pero él le miro con acides. Logro inmediatamente que la risa cesara. Él sonrió levemente al ver que la había asustado, pero en lugar de eso, ella frunció el ceño, torció un gesto, y se cruzo de brazos.

—Odias la amabilidad. Bien, por mi perfecto. No soy fan de ella. ¿Quieres que le diga a alguien o que diablos?— Dijo ella, y esta vez él se vio sorprendido, pero sonrió.

—No tengo familia— Contesto, seco, frio. —. Y no necesito tu amabilidad, mortal.

—Vale, mortal, claro— Ella le arqueo una ceja. —. Al menos, tienes nombre, ¿no? Así sabré a donde diablos enviarte… Ya, deja— Se apresuró a agregar al ver la cara de frialdad del hombre. —No lo tomes a mal. Pero casa debes tener en algún lado, y lastimado, mínimamente puedo llevarte hasta ahí, ¿no crees? Venga, yo soy Angie Jones, la chica que te atropello en un momento de ceguera.

Ella extendió su mano, con una sonrisa de lado. Él le miro la mano, y luego la miro a ella. Se estuvo de tomar su mano, e inclino levemente la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de ella.

—Loki… Loki Laufeyson— Su tono de voz era oscuro, pero no pareció incomodar a la chica que solo dijo, grandioso nombre, y se levanto.

—Bien, pequeño _travieso_— Ella se levanto de la silla y le sonrió mientras él arqueaba una ceja con cierto descontento por como le llamo. —, te traeré algo de comer, algo realmente bueno y no la basura de hospital.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, desapareciendo por la puerta. Loki que había mantenido cara de corderito, sonrió ampliamente, y su mirada se oscureció un tanto. Llevo su vista hacia la ventana, pero dejo de sonreír.

Estaba en Midgar. Estaba ahí… y estaba sin poderes. Maldigo mentalmente al Padre de todos, y cerro sus ojos. Debía encontrar un modo de recuperar su magia para poder alargarse de ese mundo tan patético. Pero, por mientras necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse, y esa mortal parecía lo suficientemente idiota como para ayudarlo. La usaría un rato, y luego, cuando se aburriera, la mataría…

—Ni un solo maldito Loki Laufeyson en el directorio— Bufo, golpeando su frente en la pared. Una enfermera le miro con cara de espanto, pero la muchacha le ignoro, en lugar de eso fue hasta la recepción a hablar con la enfermera, explicando la situación.

— ¿Sin familia, eh?— La enfermera, robusta y mayor, negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua. —Si fuera un vagabundo, lo enviaríamos a algún albergue o algo así… pero da la casualidad de que no es vagabundo y los albergues están llenos.

—Le mandaran a la calle, ¿cierto? ¡Mierda! Estúpidos golpes de moral…


	4. Sin Rumbo

Sin Rumbo

No supo cuando se quedo dormido, pero lo había hecho. Había dormido. Extrañamente, eso se había sentido muy bien. Había olvidado que era dormir con paz y calma, sin esa constante sensación de que estas siendo vigilado o en peligro. Ya se había habituado a la luz lastimeramente blanca, pero eso no significaba que le gustaba tenerla directamente sobre su rostro. Luego de que aquella muchacha se hubiera ido de la habitación, la tal Angie, él había observado todo. Y meditando.

Se había dado cuenta de que estaba conectado a aparatos que emitían sonidos al ritmo de su corazón, que tenia atendido un golpe en la cabeza, que un extraño liquido era introducido en su cuerpo con una manguera y algo afilado que debajo de su piel; que su pierna rota estaba envuelta en algo blanco y duro que le impedía moverla, que la comida que le era facilitada era realmente mala –desabrida- y que ya todos sabían que se llamaba Laufeyson, pues todos se referían a él de ese modo en especifico.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, le saco de su ensimismamiento, y la tal Angie apareció con una bolsa de papel. Toco la madera de puerta, aunque ya estaba abierta, y fue a sentarse al mismo lugar que esa mañana. Dejo la bolsa cuidadosamente, todo bajo la atenta mirada, fría y calculadora, de Loki. Este la evaluó mientras ella rebuscaba algo en la bolsa. Por ahora él estaba débil y ella parecía preocupada por él, seria algo bueno para él. Eso ya lo había descubierto, pero ahora necesitaba notar como explotarla, como controlarla.

—Te traje un _subway_ italiano, espero te guste— Ella le tendió un bultito blanco, que él tomo y lo abrió, descubriendo que era comida y que lucia algo extraña. Ella se rio. —. Pareciera que jamás has visto uno, anda, comételo. No te matara ni nada, es rico.

—No me apetece— Espetó Loki, dejando aquella cosa sobre la mesita que una mujer vestida de blanco había dejado para él hacía rato. La chica arqueo una ceja y asintió, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—No te lo comas entonces— Se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a su propia comida, una bola café. —. A ver, Loki Laufeyson, ¿de donde eres?

Él frunció el ceño, con desconfianza. ¿Qué le interesaba a ella de donde era? Le dedico una mirada frívola, cargada de amenazas silenciosas, a lo que la chica arqueo una ceja con incredulidad.

—Bien, bien… Estamos menos comunicativos ahora. Bien, deja te dijo como van a suceder las cosas…

—No es de tu interés, ni de nadie, el lugar de donde procedo— Loki le corto, con autoridad, mostrándose irritado. Odiaba que las criaturas inferiores quisieran decirle "como iban a suceder las cosas", como si pudieran manejarle a él. Como si pudieran someterlo…. Someterlo…

Su mirada se ensombreció sobremanera cuando recordó lo ocurrido en Asgard. Su vergüenza publica, su humillación, su castigo cruel… Perder sus poderes. Los necesitaba, debía encontrarlos. Conociendo al Padre de Todos, los habría puesto por ahí, cercas de él, para que los viera, los quisiera y no pudiera tenerlos hasta que "aprendiera su lección". Soltó un resoplido de mala gana y volvió a fijar sus ojos esmeraldas en la chica que le miraba preocupada, seguramente por la expresión de su rostro.

—No lo es— Repitió. —… Prefiero mantener aquello para mí. Que te baste saber que soy Loki Laufeyson, es todo…— Y no era una verdad a medias, y suavizo sus facciones, en una falsa mueca de dolencia, de angustia, lo cierto es que. La muchacha le miro, para luego suspirar y poner un rostro suave, casi con culpa.

—Bien… Pero si a esas vamos, yo voy por estas— Loki le miro ligeramente sorprendido por ese susurro calmado. Ella le miro y bufó. —. Si no me das un buen motivo para ayudarte, lo que ocurrirá es que si no me dices de donde eres y porque diablos no quieres volver ahí, te enviaran a un albergue o algo peor y no podre ayudarte. Ahora, si te abres conmigo, podre hacer algo.

Loki le miro con una frialdad asesina, que ella sostuvo con fastidio. ¿Qué diablos se creía esa mortal que era? Los mortales eran estúpidamente engreídos. Tuvo el impulso de herirle con lo primero que pudiera. Bufó con irritación y volvió la vista a la ventana, con gesto de malas pulgas, a lo que ella bufo con pesadez.

—Bien, supongo entonces que…

—No quiero volver— Susurro con suavidad, con sus ojos verdes fijos en las nubes esponjosas del cielo. No ocupaba decirle todo, asi que solo diría una pequeña, diminuta, porción de la verdad. —. Estoy huyendo de casa...

La muchacha le miro un segundo, y luego asintió, aun si él no le miraba. Sin decir nada dejo la bolsa de papel en sobre el regazo del hombre y salió a pasa rápido, cerrando con candado la puerta tras ella. Él, luego de unos segundos en silencio y calma, miro el interior de aquello y se encontró con… su ropa.

Miro su pantalón negro y recto doblado junto a su camiseta negra de tirantes, la que solía llevar debajo de su armadura, y un abrigo nuevo, que en definitiva no era suyo. Se sentó correctamente en la cama y como pudo se vistió, con el intenso dolor en las costillas disminuido notoriamente.

La parte que más se le complico, fue ponerse los pantalones de nuevo. No podía inclinarse, porque las costillas le mataban, y no podía ponerse el pantalón porque aquella cosa blanca le entorpecía los movimientos de la pierna, y pronto se frustro, maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras intentaba ponerse aquella prenda.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en la puerta cuando la chica entro. Se miraron unos segundos, y ella solo soltó un suspiro caminando a grandes zancadas hasta ponerse de rodillas delante de él, comenzando a subir el pantalón con cuidado, acomodándolo sobre el yeso, y luego se lo sujeto a las caderas con firmeza, bajo la mirada fría e irritada del hombre. Sin decir nada, tomo el largo abrigo y se lo paso por los brazos, acomodándoselo con cuidado.

—Te falta una bufanda— Ella le sonrió. —, una verde, para que vaya con tus ojos, hermanito— Loki le miro confundido, pero ella solo le sonrió y le paso unas cosas metálicas largas, como triangulo muy estirado. Ella misma la coloco bajo los brazos del dios, comenzando a hacerlas de una medida apropiada para él. —. Si alguien te pregunta, eres mi hermano. Diferente padre, misma madre. Apóyate en mí, vamos...

—No te necesito— Le espetó, apoyándose el mismo en aquellas cosas, comenzando a andar con cuidado.

La chica solo se encogió en hombros y tomo su bolso. Ambos recorrieron el pasillo en silencio, hasta el elevador. En ningún momento durante el descenso, intercambiaron una palabra o mirada. Loki se limito a apoyarse en el respaldo con el gesto irritado como pegado a la cara, mientras comenzaba pensar en su plan. Pero… ¿Qué plan?

Ciertamente no le hacia gracia no tener su magia. Quería recuperarla, tenerla, poseerla con todos los beneficios que eso llevaba, pero, una vez que recuperara su magia, ¿qué haría? ¿A dónde iría? A Asgard no, no podía volver, no quería volver… no tenia ánimos de parase frente al Padre de todos y de su "madre". Tampoco le era apetecible aceptar que era parte de la población de Jotunheim y volver ahí como el príncipe heredero al trono. En realidad, si le preguntaban, ya no quería nada de nada.

Tal vez, si él quería ir por ahí a recuperar su magia, era solo porque se sentía incompleto sin ella. Era como si le hubieran quitado una parte muy intima de él, muy privada. Casi como si lo hubieran ultrajado, pero no tenia ninguna otra intención aparte de esa. Se sorprendió de si mismo al no tener la creciente necesidad de ir a dejar caer su ira ciega sobre su estúpido hermano. En realidad, de no tener siquiera una ira que dejar caer. "_Has tocado fondo_", se dijo a si mimo, "_, lo has tocado y ahora estas desorientado, es todo._"

Tan sumergido había estado, que no noto como salieron de aquel trasto cuadrado que servía más que las escaleras, ni cuando caminaron hasta la recepción donde la chica firmo papeleos y recibió botecitos blancos con etiquetas de letras muy pequeñas, más muchas indicaciones. Acto seguido, ella se volvió a él, haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera fuera del lugar.

Era de noche, y hacia algo de frio. Agradeció aquel abrigo, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, y siguió a la muchacha hasta una especie de automóvil de forma larga, casi cuadrada, con los bordes redondeados. Era obvio que era para varias personas. Ella abrió la puerta lateral, corrediza, y metió ahí los muchos papeles para dejarla en la silla junto con aquellos botecitos, para luego abrir la puerta delantera.

Sin pedir autorización u ofrecer su ayuda, tomo a Loki de un brazo y le ayudo a montarse en aquel automóvil, le paso el cinturón de seguridad por el pecho y se lo seguro. Él bufo irritado, arqueando una ceja, y ella paso hasta el otro lado, para subir y encender el automóvil luego de colocarse el cinturón.

Ella condujo en silencio un largo rato, mientras Loki miraba a su alrededor con sorna, la ciudad parecía estar intacta. ¿Cómo era posible que en menos de 3 meses ya estuviera completamente reconstruida? Eso le hizo sentirse enfermo.

Sus ojos escudriñaron a los midgardianos que caminaban a su alrededor, estudio sus ropas, sus cabellos, sus modos de andar, lo vio todo y sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago. El pensar que él también debía comenzar a vestir así, lucir así, ser así, le provocaba un fuerte malestar en cada fibra de su ser.

Sus ojos fueron a parar al gran edificio gris, de unos ocho pisos, durante un segundo antes de perderlo de vista, pues se introdujeron en un sótano donde había más de esos trastos con ruedas. La chica dejo el suyo en una zona cercas de otro de esos elevadores. Ella le bajo, sin preguntar ni decir nada lo tomo de nuevo con cuidado, ayudándole a bajar, y lo guio al interior de aquello. Ella llevaba aquellos papeles en las manos y presiono el numero ocho en aquel tablero.

—Vivirás conmigo un rato— Loki la miro, arqueando una ceja. —. Se lo que es huir de tu familia, quizás no huyamos por los mismos motivos, pero si se lo que es eso. En lo que puedes instalarte y conseguir un piso propio, te quedaras conmigo. Quizás hay un inconveniente para ti… Mi piso es compartido.

—No es problema— Le aseguro. Bien, podía vivir ahí hasta conseguir su magia o hasta que tuviera claro en su mente que es lo que quería.

—Bueno, a mi trátame como quieras— La chica le dio una mirada severa, mientras las puertas se abrían. —, pero a ella la tratas bien.


End file.
